


Ironically, Spiders

by neverminetohold



Series: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Raen Lavellan & Blackwall [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slash, Some Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spider is scuttling around on the ground. Thus, Raen is not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironically, Spiders

Blackwall stormed up the stairs that led to the Inquisitor's tower quarters, sword drawn and blood cold in his veins for fear of what he might find. A shout had alerted him, followed by the crash of overturned furniture.  
  
"Raen! What -?!"  
  
He came to an abrupt halt after rounding the end of the banister, at a complete loss for words. Then he sheathed his sword, the noise of sharp-edged metal sliding home in its scabbard almost eerie in the pregnant silence.  
  
"Now this is what they call a classic," Blackwall commented, head tilted back to catch Raen's embarrassed squint. "Never thought I'd see its like."  
  
Standing on a high-backed chair in the middle of the room, another lying toppled not far away on the parquet, the famed Herald of Andraste exhaled a slow breath. "Don't laugh."  
  
Feeling his lips twitch, Blackwall schooled his features into the blank mask that had served him well all those years in the Orlesian army. As Captain his duty had not ended with bloodshed, following his orders, training his men and organizing their life in the barracks. It had also entailed dealing with the nobles and their great game.  
  
Once, he had aspired to amass a fortune and joining their ranks, of making a name for himself that would outlast the strength of his sword-arm that had earned him fickle fame but was bound to fail him some day.  
  
Now he knew better, had found a worthier cause to follow, and not only in the name of penance.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
Blackwall stepped closer to the object of utter horror Raen was still eying warily. A big, fat spider, black with a reddish cross on its pulsing abdomen sat in the middle of the carpet. It could hardly compare to what they had come across - and killed - in the Hissing Wastes or the caves at the Storm Coast, but of course fear rarely cared for logic.  
  
Blackwall bent to scoop the critter up, cutting off its scuttling attempt at escape. Its hairy legs pricked the skin of his palm but it stayed put long enough to be deposited on the sill. He closed the stained-glass window behind it, sending sunlight dancing through the room in colored rays.  
  
"You could have just fried it with a fireball."  
  
"I could have," Raen agreed readily, tension leaving him now that the threat was removed. "But it was just a normal spider. What harm has it ever done to me?"  
  
"That is one of the things I love about you."  
  
Blackwall closed the distance between them and lifted Raen, who predictably scowled even though he enjoyed gallantry, off the chair. Blackwall did not let go when Raen's feet were once again firmly planted on the ground, rather let his hands rest on his hips.  
  
"...that I'm incapable of dealing with an insect smaller than my fist?"  
  
"That I find quite endearing too," Blackwall teased, adding more seriously, "But mostly I meant that you are not only fierce and just, but kind. A rare combination for one in a position of power, and Thedas needs it. Now more than ever."  
  
Raen shook his head. "You give me too much credit."  
  
"Am I?" Blackwall cupped his cheek, thumb gently stroking along the branching lines of his vallaslin. "Perhaps I'm only returning the favor."  
  
He had been ready to die, made his peace in a dank prison cell. Would have welcomed death. His resolve to quietly await his execution had not crumbled, not even faced with the man he loved. Raen, who asked questions, had him recount in detail what he had done and why, the death of Lord Callier, his retainers, his wife. Their children. - And then he had been judged in Skyhold instead, the sentence a reminder that death was easy and quick, that only the living could atone for their crimes.  
  
Raen leaned into the caress. "You prove me right daily."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You let the spider live."  
  
It was nothing, meant nothing, really - he had done it without thought. But truth told, Blackwall could not remember if Thom Rainier would have done the same or simply squashed the creature.  
  
"Inquisitor --"  
  
"And of course you let me hide behind your back whenever we come across its far larger brethren out in the wilds," Raen added with a playful grin, leaning closer, unwilling to allow Blackwall to dwell for too long on his past when more pleasant things could occupy them in the here and now.  
  
"Now you sound like Sera."  
  
Before he could protest such an outrageous notion, Blackwall pulled, bringing them flush together, and Raen stretched to meet his lips in an unhurried kiss, tasting of beer and herbal tea.


End file.
